totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
InsaneXmas's Total Pokemon Series
Season 1 Elmination Order: # Geodude (dumb as rocks) # Sentret (psycho) # Meowth (the vengeful cat) # Surskit (boyfriend stealer) # Yanma (ugly girl) # Shinx (the high IQ) # Rattata (the useless one) # Clefairy (Togepi's best friend) # Finneon (fish out of water) # Snowver (injury prone) # Togepi (Clefairy's best friend) # Ralts (majestic beauty) # Bagon (cool and intimadating) # Hitmontop (level headed jock) # Gorebyss (water lover) # Swinub (happy mammoth) # Yanmega (ugly girl) # Sentret (psycho) # Ralts (majestic beauty) # Fearow (the big bird) # Ledyba (friendly but weak) # Meowth (the vengeful cat) # Smoochum (over protective mother) # Cacturne (somewhat mysterious) # Omanyte (unlucky in love) # Vulpix (type A drama queen) # Roselia (Vulpix's enemy) # Garchomp (the BAMF) # Kabuto (jerk) # Wartortle (Azurill's father) # Masquerain (boyfriend stealer) # Makuhita (fatty under love's spell) # Azurill (the lovesick daughter) # Runner Up: Growlithe (eye candy) # Winner: Swablu (lovely champion) Season 2 Note: As of Episode 36, InsaneXmas cancelled this show to begin running camps. The remaining eliminations were revealed by a differant video. Elimination Order: # Ledyba (friendly but weak) # Masquerain (boyfriend stealer) # Cacturne (somewhat mysterious) # Wartortle (father of Azumarill and Buizel) # Combusken (lively) # Qwilfish (the prime anti-hero) # Swablu (lovely champion) # Finneon (fish out of water) # Yanmega (ugly girl) # Weedle (nutjob) # Sneasel (harsh goth) # Corsola (mean bitch) # Mime Jr. (young girl) # Sentret (psycho) # Bonsly (young guy) # Roserade (Ninetales's enemy) # Umbreon (Jolteon's horrible father) # Blastoise (father of Azumarill and Buizel) # Masquerain (boyfriend stealer) # Swalot (the Mexican blindsider) # Qwlifish (the prime anti-hero) # Snubbull (the hopeless geek) # Spindi (the optismistic idiot) # Wingull (the old lady) # Spindo (the other optimistic idot) # Dunsparce (the old man) # Clefable (Togekiss's best friend) # Dustox (Butterfree's best friend) # Graveler (dumb as rocks) # Hitmontop (level headed jock) # Salamence (cool and intimidating) # Makuhita (fatty under love's spell) # Gorebyss (water lover) # Arcanine (eye candy) # Garchomp (the BAMF) # Gardevoir (majestic beauty) # Jolteon (neglected child of Leafeon and Umbreon) # Combusken (lively) # Muk (the outcast) # Meditite (reserved) # Ninetales (type A drama queen) # Luxio (the high IQ) # Porygon-Z (the robot) # Venusaur (the shy guy) # Jynx (over protective mother) # Pidgey (the sweet guy) # Buizel (brat) # Raticate (the useless one) # Skorupi (nice goth) # Skiploom (the chatter box) # Breloom (the drunk girl) # Omanyte (unlucky in love) # Kabutops (jerk) # Beedrill (nutjob) # Sentret (psycho) # Azumarill (the lovesick daughter) # Scizor (the Arab) # Leafeon (the recovering drunk) # Mamoswine (happy mammoth) # Gengar (the mischevious ghost) # Butterfree (Dustox's best friend) # Runner Up: Hitmonlee (the arch villain) # Runner Up: Togekiss (Clefable's best friend) # Winner: Charmeleon (the New Yorker) Season 3 Elimination Order: # Togekiss (Clefable's best friend) # Leafeon (the recovering drunk) # Hitmontop (level headed jock) # Roserade (Ninetale's enemy) # Abomasnow (injury prone) # Mamoswine (happy mammoth) # Jynx (over protective mother) # Fearow (the big brd) # Weavile (harsh goth) # Meditite (reserved) # Floatzel (brat) # Granbull (the hopeless geek) # Venusaur (the shy guy) # Charizard (The New Yorker) # Raticate (the useless one) # Omastar (unlucky in love) # Garchomp (the BAMF) # Sentret (psycho) # Hitmonlee (the arch villain) # Kabutops (jerk) # Butterfree (Dustox's best friend) # Azumarill (the lovesick daughter) # Hariyama (fatty under love's spell) # Meowth (the vengeful cat) # Blaziken (lively) # Dustox (Butterfree's best friend) # Golem (dumb as rocks) # Beedrill (nutjob) # Altaria (lovely champion) # Gorebyss (water lover) # Drapion (nice goth) # Salamence (cool and intimidating) # Muk (the outcast) # Jumpluff (the chatter box) # Quilfish (the prime anti-hero) # Dunsparce (the old man) # Clefable (Togekiss's best friend) # Masquerain (boyfriend stealer) # Yanmega (ugly girl) # Luxio (the high IQ) # Blastoise (father of Azumarill and Floatzel) # Pelliper (the old lady) # Swalot (the Mexican blinsider) # Lumineon (fish out of water) # Corsola (mean bitch) # Runner Up: Pidgeot (the sweet guy) # Winner: Gardevoir (majestic beauty) Season 4 # Whismur # Cubchoo # Wooper # Yamask # Starly # Diglett # Mantyke # Krabby # Slugma # Seedot # Kingler # Corphish # Aipom # Loudred # Petilil # Runner Up: Sandshrew # Winner: Chatot Trivia *Prior to cancelling the series, Xmas said that this would be the second to last season of the series, with the hypothetical reunion season being the last, which would contain solely the original contestants that debuted in episode 1 of TPI. *No Unova pokemon participated in seasons 1-3, due to beginning before Generation V was confirmed.﻿